


Bail

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things that Grover doesn't need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second Alphabet Challenge I did at my LJ, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. Spoilers for the end of the second book, and honestly, I should include a warning for what's likely a healthy dose of fanwanking, but considering that the whole thing with Grover and Percy isn't really brought up again the rest of the series, I felt comfortable enough to run with it once this idea took hold.

* * *

  
_lucky_  
-adjective  
1\. having or marked by good luck; fortunate

-slang  
1\. sex  


* * *

Percy was surprised by Grover’s sudden appearance on his doorstep. “What are you doing here?” he asked, opening the door wide to let the satyr in. “I thought you were up in New England.”

“I made a quick trip home,” Grover murmured, clapping his hands nervously. “Um, no one else is home right? Your parents - or – uh, Annabeth?”

“Mom’s at work, Paul had a staff meeting, and Annabeth’s back at school,” Percy explained, leading Grover further into the apartment. “What’s up? Do you need me to call Annabeth?”

“No!” Grover sounded almost panicky.

Percy pulled up and looked at him, frowning. “What’s wrong with you, G-Man? You’re acting like the Council is going to declare burritos environmentally unsafe.”

Grover swallowed hard. “Percy, I came to dissolve our empathy link.”

“What?” In all honesty, Percy had practically forgotten about his and Grover’s bond. He never used it, and outside of the odd nature-themed nightmare that infiltrated his own dreams once in a while, he didn’t think Grover did either. At least, not that he could remember. “But I like having it!”

“No.” Grover was firm. “It absolutely has to be broken.”

“But why?” Percy asked. It seemed out of nowhere that Grover would show up and insist on this. “What’s wrong?”

Grover sighed heavily and sat down on the Blowfis’ couch. Percy couldn’t help noticing the nervous way he tugged at loose threads from the cushions and slipped them into his mouth. “Percy,” he prompted. “What activates the bond?”

“Emotions?” Percy asked dumbly. He’d never really thought about it.

“Intense emotional responses.” Grover explained. “Like, uh, being afraid that you’re going to die, for example? Or being really angry. Or really _happy_.”

“…Ok.” Percy was still struggling to keep up. “So why do you have to break our bond?”

“Did you know,” Grover asked slowly, his eyes glued firmly to the floor, “that you _dream_ about Annabeth?”

Percy blinked at him. Realization dawned. He flushed instantly. “You’ve – you – those –“

“It’s just!” Grover’s arms flailed in embarrassment. “I’m uh – happy for you two, but – you know – I’ve known Annabeth for a long time and –”

“Yeah, no.” Percy ran a hand through his hair and wondered if he’d ever be able to make eye contact with Grover again. “We need to break the link _right now._ ”


End file.
